The Melancholy of Jaune Arc
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: "Whoever thinks that life can't surprise them is a fool and should be taught as much. Well, I guess that makes me a fool, even if only for a little while. I can for a fact tell you that the last few years have been nothing but a surprise to me." Pyrrha meets Jaune. RealWorld Highschool AU. Rated T for mild language, and mental sarcasm. Lots of it.
1. Melancholy: Part 1

The Melancholy: Part 1

* * *

Whoever thinks that life can't surprise them is a fool and should be taught as much. Well, I guess that makes me a fool, even if only for a little while. I can for a fact tell you that the last few years have been nothing but a surprise to me, but there had been a time before all of this when I was convinced that nothing interesting would ever happen to me. It's the path that my life had been placed on; the path of _nothing_. It's boring and uneventful and dull. I wouldn't recommend it.

But, maybe I had gotten used to that life. It was an easy existence, and while there was plenty for me to complain about, I never did. I don't really know what that really says about my personality, but I just didn't feel like my complaints were really ever worthwhile. It wasn't worth troubling other people over, after all. I instead chose the way of melancholy and lethargy. Not in the neet sort of way where I would shut myself off from the outside world, of course! I would never do that.

No, I just kept to myself and stayed out of the way. I wasn't shy, and I often wanted to socialize, but my standing in life made that a tad bit difficult. Maybe more than a tad? I don't know. Social interaction is somewhat alien to me. I was convinced for the longest time that I would always be an unexpected and slightly depressed outcast. Sure it was difficult, but it wasn't all _that_ bad.

Maybe a little.

Or more.

A lot?

Alright, so I was lonely. Really, _really_ lonely.

And it didn't look like that would change anytime soon in my life for the longest time. Elementary school flew by a depressing speed, middle school barely existed for me, and high school looked like it would be much the same. I fully expected to be completely friendless by the time I graduated college. I would probably be twenty-four or twenty-five, have a well paying job, and an empty home. That prospect had a certain charm to it. Not a good charm, though. No, it was depressing as all hell.

But something unexpected happened. As I said, these last few years of my life have been full of surprises. Some of them pleasant. Some of them...not so much. All because of _him_. Such a simple boy when we first met, and in a way he still retains much of that simplicity. He wasn't an idiot per se, though he certainly had his fair share of idiotic moments. He certainly caused me some trouble. Quite a bit, actually. But you know what? Even if I had the chance, I don't think I would have changed any of it. In fact, I would want the same things to happen just so I could experience them all over again.

I'll have to delve back into my memory for this. It was my freshman year of high school that it all began. In reality, it wasn't all that long ago, but it certainly feels like it's been decades. Yet I remember everything perfectly as though it were only yesterday. Are you ready?

This is the story of how melancholy turned into surprise.

This is how I met Jaune Arc.

* * *

Growing up, I can honestly say that I was left wanting for nothing. I come from a relatively wealthy family, though not so wealthy as Weiss. We didn't have massive mansions and servants at our every beck and call, but we could live in a much more comfortable state than most of the people I knew. For one, I had access to enough money that I would be forever marked as "The Rich Girl" in all of my classes growing up. Because of that, I never had many friends, and that's where I would draw the line between "happy" and "surprisingly depressed."

I was lonely.

I was still happy, of course. My parents loved me, and they allowed me to take part in anything I wanted to do, but there was still something missing. So, I started taking martial arts classes in the hopes that I might make some friends in the gym. Why martial arts? You know, looking back on it, I probably could have joined a marching band or something. It would have been less work, even if only by a small margin. But, the point isn't "why", but rather "what" came about because of it.

Nothing.

No one took me seriously, and the ones who did wouldn't ever dream of hurting me. I won every sparring match and excelled at every training exercise, but it didn't take long for me to figure out why. I was good, of course, but that can only carry you so far. No, the _real_ reason I never lost was because every opponent I went up against knew before hand who I was, and they would all allow themselves to lose. I was back to square one, and at this point I figured there was nothing I could do about it.

I finished middle school with top grades, and I constantly heard my name mentioned in hushed whispers from every one, all of them commenting on how beautiful I am. Am I beautiful? I honestly don't have much of an opinion about that myself, and no one say for my parents have ever said it to my face. Parents being parents, I never really counted their compliments as real, but more like they were obligatory. Of course they think I'm beautiful. I could be four hundred and fifty pounds with a face that's both riddled with acne and an appearance that could be akin to a block of meat that's been beaten with a spiked, metal mallet, and they'd still call me pretty. I don't look like that, of course. I just don't _feel_ all that special because no one tells me.

I can't tell if that's good or bad.

But, I digress. As I said, I excelled in middle school, and advanced on to high school. I even moved to a new city to go to my preferred high school; Beacon. A new city meant new chances. I could be the person I always wanted to be; a normal girl who would finally have friends. Real friends who didn't care about my family or my wealth. That was my hope, at least.

I began my first day of school with high hopes. I had gone the day before to pick up my uniform and class schedule, and today was the first day of classes. The first thing I noticed, however, was how much I now regretted choosing this school. I'm fit, don't get me wrong, but that didn't help at the moment. Something about climbing steep hills always takes the energy out of you, regardless of how much you exercise. It was the end of Summer as well, so the scorching hot sun was beaming down on me while I trudged up this ridiculously steep hill. Whoever thought it was a good idea to build a school on top of a hill should have their pay reduced, followed shortly by being banned from ever building another structure ever again. God only knows what other structural catastrophes exist because of this individual. Maybe he built a fire department inside of a volcano as well, or a hydroelectric plant in the middle of a desert. It wouldn't surprise me.

At least I have to take a train to even get to the hill. That means at the end of the day I can relax for about twenty minutes on the return trip home. The classes better be worth this trek.

In spite of the arduous, Mount Everest-like climb just to get to school, I still managed to arrive early. Even in the face of adversity, I can still be punctual!

It didn't take me long to find my homeroom class, and I was feeling very optimistic about my chances at making friends. I chose this school _specifically_ because it was so far away from any other school I'd been to before. None of my old classmates would be here, and no one should have heard of me. Right?

Right?

The first thirty seconds into homeroom dashed that hope. Sure enough, Coco Adel sat just a few seats ahead of me; she was an old classmate of mine from middle school. Not only that, but she was the queen of gossip. Not that it was truly a bad thing. She was discreet on sensitive matters, and she never spread false rumors. If anything, she was actually quite nice. Except that she knows who I am, and is very likely to inform the whole school faster than the teacher can introduce himself.

Why me? I sighed heavily as the teacher called on everyone to stand up and introduce themselves. Am I doomed to be a social outcast forever just because I'm well off? I wonder if this is what the Schnee's daughters felt. What were there names? Weiss and Winter? I closed my eyes and hoped they could hear my thoughts. I know how you must feel!

Let that be a lesson; being rich isn't always that great. Unless you're just really self centered and don't care about others, then you will most likely just feel really lonely. That, or you'll be harassed at all hours of the day. I don't know which sounds worse.

The list of students was getting smaller and smaller as each one introduced themselves. He wasn't even going by the roster, either. No, the teacher was just going up and down the rows of desks, and we were not sitting in any sort of organized manner, so we weren't going alphabetically or anything. He got to my seat, and I did as expected. I stood up and introduced myself. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, blah blah blah, nice to meet you, blah blah blah, I hope we can be friends, lip service, lip service. Don't worry, I actually gave a proper introduction, and I even gave all of them my best smile. But I knew that none of them would be my friends. Not real friends. How did I know?

Because they all looked at me like I was a goddess. Yeah, I know that sounds incredible, but has there ever been a goddess in mythology that was ever allowed a casual relationship with her worshipers? No. They all were forced to sit on their pedestals by the masses, and they were idolized. Never to be truly seen for who they were, and never to be touched. I wander if Athena would have felt this way if she had ever existed. It's food for thought, if nothing else. I gave a polite bow and sat down, expertly hiding my embarrassment.

I just want to go home. Can I stay home? Now that I think about it, becoming a neet doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, it'll be unhealthy and I'll probably put on a lot of weight, but at least Netflix doesn't treat me any different than anybody else. Yeah, I think I could live like that. Alone forever in my home. Just me, myself, and every season of _Friends._

Actually, that sounds even more depressing. Maybe _House of Cards_? At least it has Kevin Spacey.

But something had caught my attention. As I took my seat, I felt the presence of the person sitting behind me as they awkwardly stood up. There was a long pause as he clearly had trouble finding his voice. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, "H-hello. My name is, uh, Jaune Arc. I came from South Middle School and...I...uh...hope to have a good year."

I blinked for a moment before something, and I honestly don't know what, compelled me to turn around and see what this young man looked like. Turning, I found myself face to face with the definition of socially awkward. His uniform tie was crooked, he had accidentally buttoned his blazer incorrectly, and his blonde hair was a mess. He didn't look to be the type who couldn't take care of himself, so it stood to reason that he must have been in a hurry this morning. Maybe he was running late and didn't have time to properly make himself presentable.

Just as he was about to take his seat, he looked down at me and met my gaze. I breathed in sharply at the sight of those amazing blue eyes. He may seem rough, but there was something underneath all of that. What was it? I honestly can't say. One thing was for certain, though.

He was adorable.

Is that the right word to use? Most guys don't like being called "cute" or "adorable", but take it from me gentlemen; some of you can be really cute. Sometimes even cuter than girls. For all you normal guys out there, you might want to keep an eye out for those cute guys. They can trick you sometimes without meaning to. What's the saying?

It's a trap!

All of these thoughts went through my head as I gazed at this Jaune fellow, and I couldn't help but giggle at my own silly joke. The sound wasn't meant to be audible, and Jaune himself was most definitely not supposed to hear it, but before I realized what had happened he was flashing me a smile right before he took his seat.

We shared a smile for a moment longer before I realized what was happening. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I quickly turned back around in my seat to face forward. That was awkward. I didn't hate it though.

"Alright!" the teacher, Mr. Oobleck declared. "Moving on! Yes, you there, young lady. What is your name?"

"Me? Well, my name is..."

Homeroom progressed as it should, and I could still feel the stares of all of those fellow students of mine beading down on me. Out of everyone here, though, Jaune seemed the most likely to be okay with being my friend.

Yeah right.

He was probably just being polite when he smiled back at me. He probably knows who I am and who my family is. We'll never share a word between each other, we'll never have long chats at lunch, and we'll never hold hands and ki...

_**GOOD LORD, BRAIN, WHAT TRAIN DID YOU JUST BOARD!?**_

I almost felt like hyperventilating. I have no clue where that train of thought came from. Calming myself down, I prepared to start the day's lessons. Even if I didn't make any friends, I still want to at least be a good student. It's all I have left, really. Good grades and more money that I'll ever need. Or want, for that matter. I guess it's time I realized that my goal in life was going to remain out of reach forever.

* * *

Hours later, however, my dead dream was promptly revived. It was unexpected, and I honestly would have thought it to be unlikely, and maybe even impossible. I even stepped on my own toe under my desk to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Because when the bell rang for our first break in the day, the first thing that happened was that I felt someone's fingers poking my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I met Jaune's eyes. He was still sitting behind me, and he wasn't socializing with any of the other students. I don't even know if anyone here was his friend or not, but that didn't matter. He was, instead, wasting his break by talking to me. Was it wasting? I hope not! "Hey," he said, feeling somewhat less nervous now than he was earlier. Maybe he's bad with an audience? He held his hand towards me. "I'm Jaune."

I could hear trumpets playing loudly in my head, orchestrating my own personal _Victory Fanfare_. I graciously, and maybe a little too readily, accepted his hand and shook it. "I'm Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he said back with a smile. His smile vanished quickly, however, as he continued speaking. "So...your, uh, reaction earlier. When you turned away from me. Was there...something wrong with me?"

Crap. I gave him a nervous smile. "N-no, of course not. Nothing that I could tell, at least. I'm just a little nervous around new people. That's all." I _totally_ wasn't accidentally fantasizing about _you_, a boy I've only just met and know nothing about. Nope. Not at all.

Alright, I'm a terrible liar. At least to myself. But he doesn't need to know that!

On the plus side, he either doesn't know who I am, or he doesn't care. Either way, I don't mind!

Jaune gave a sigh of relief upon hearing my words. "Oh, good. I was afraid that I might have looked really bad, or something was on my face or something." He gave a soft chuckle, and I was inclined to laugh with him.

My eyes drifted to his neck tie and his poorly buttoned blazer. "Well, you do seem to be having some wardrobe issues."

He looked down at the problems in question, clearly aware of them. "Yeah. I overslept this morning and was almost late. I just kinda rushed."

I chuckled. "Well, I can-"

"Jaune!" someone called. The two of us turned and saw a blue haired boy approach and stand over Jaune. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh," he said. "I'm talking to Pyrrha." He turned to me and smiled. "Pyrrha, this is my friend, Neptune. Neptune, this is Pyrrha."

"Hello," I said.

Neptune turned to me and gave me a polite smile. Not just _any_ polite smile. _That_ polite smile. He knew who I was, and he was clearly going to tell Jaune. "It's a pleasure, Miss Nikos." I winced at the formality in his voice. Please stop this. I don't want this. "Jaune," he whispered to the blonde. "Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to?"

He shrugged. "A pretty girl in our class?" I could feel the heat coming back to my cheeks as he said it, though I think he meant for only Neptune to hear him.

Neptune gave Jaune a light smack to the back of the head; not very hard, of course, but enough force to let him know he was being serious. "She's Pyrrha _Nikos_. You know, as in the _Nikos Sporting Brand_!"

Jaune's eyes went wide. "You mean, like, the shoes and the jerseys and stuff?"

"Yes, you idiot!" The whole time the two exchanged words, I was trying to signal for Neptune to shut his mouth. Please stop! He didn't know who I was, and that made him _perfect_! "She's famous! How did you not know that?"

"Well, for one I don't buy Nikos apparel. I don't know if you remember, but I'm not exactly the athletic type. You're quite the nerd yourself."

"Ah-pap-pap! _Intellectual,_ if you'd be so kind. And that's just semantics at this point."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "It's what?"

"It's _meaningless!_" Neptune said. "You're a great guy, Jaune, but do you really think that someone like her would really waste her time on you? Hell, I don't think anyone in here would be worth her time."

Jaune visibly saddened. No, please no. Don't agree with him! "I guess you're right."

Go for broke Pyrrha! Think! Save this! This adorable...ah, this _nice_ blonde boy may be your only shot at having a real friend. Don't let this blue haired K-Pop wannabe blow it for you!

Wow...that was unexpectedly harsh of me to think. Wait, why do I care if I hypothetically hurt Neptune's feelings? I didn't actually say it, so he didn't hear it. I can think mean things about him all damn day!

Although, he may be a nice guy. Sorry, Neptune. I don't mean to think unkindly of you, but you're not making this easy for me.

After a split second of deliberation, I remembered that Jaune said that he did, in fact, rush to school this morning. "Jaune," I said to grab his attention.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly feeling somewhat nervous. "Y-yeah?"

I flashed him what I hoped was an award winning smile. Not for me to decide though. "You said you were in a hurry this morning. Did you by any chance get to eat any breakfast?"

His eyes went wide for a moment. "Uh...no, actually. I completely forgot."

I glanced at my watch. We had ten minutes before break was over. "We have some time, and I could use a small snack myself. Would you accompany me to the vending machines?"

Neptune's jaw dropped. Suck on that!

I mean...well, I guess I _did _just prove him wrong. Does anyone else get this amazing feeling of satisfaction when they prove someone wrong? I've never done it before now, so it's a new experience. Is that bad?

"Uh, sure," Jaune replied.

Oh. There's that fanfare again in my head. Today's turning out to be a good day. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late for when class resumes." The two of us stood up and made our way out of the room. I paused in the door and stared at a slack jawed Neptune. I stuck my tongue out at him, and I could almost hear him gulp.

He knew that I could hear him. I smiled at him and resumed my progress towards the vending machines. I bought a pack of crackers and a can of _People Like Grapes_. Kind of a long name for a drink, isn't it? They could have just called it Grape Soda, or something.

Jaune was fumbling around his pockets for a minute before a look of dread came over him. "I...I left my wallet on my night stand," he said.

I smiled. "I don't mind buying you something." It's not like I'm broke or anything.

"Oh, no, I couldn't dream of asking you to buy my snacks."

"Oh, well you don't have to ask. I'll do it anyway." I put the money in the machine before he could protest. I put my hand over the refund button so he could press it and told him to pick whatever he wanted. He sighed and pressed a button. A moment later, the machine spit out a small bag of trail mix. "See, that wasn't so hard. And I'll cover your lunch for today too, so don't worry about it."

He opened the trail mix and began to munch away before he met my eyes nervously. "Aren't I a waste of your time?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...Neptune said that..."

"I am from a wealthy family, Jaune," I said. "There's nothing wrong or right about it. It just _is_. What I _don't _like is to be set apart from others because of my social standing. I am no better than you or anyone else here." I flashed him a smile. "You're the first person to start a conversation with me that didn't involve my family or my wealth."

Jaune stared at me in confusion. "Like...the first ever?"

"Yes."

"Huh," he said. "I...suppose that counts for something."

"Well," I said. I approached him carefully; as though he were a small animal and any sudden movements would startle him. I fixed his blazer and straightened his tie. "I won't say it's not something." I glanced at my watch. "We better get back to class."

He nodded, and the pair of us made our way back. As I sat in my desk, the bell rang. Oobleck came back to the classrom and resumed his lecture, but I wasn't really paying attention.

It's only taken all fifteen years of my life, but I think I finally made a friend. I didn't know what to think, as my mind was racing at the speed of light in every possible direction at once. I'm fairly certain that a micro big bang had erupted somewhere in my mind, and a pocket universe filled with all the joy in the world now floated inside of me.

Was that over the top? Sorry. I can't help it though. After all...

It's only the start of high school, and things already look better now than they did two hours ago.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello again~! Who wants some trivia? I like trivia! Let's have trivia!

1) This is the first time I've used First Person writing in almost four years. I didn't know if I could still do it, honestly. The last time I did it, I wrote about six characters who, to this day, are a vital part of who I am as a person. I wrote them in first person because I felt that they were a part of me, and that their experiences were my own. That being said, I don't know if I can really integrate Pyrrha into my personality. This is an experiment. All of my fanfics are just big, literary experiments, really.

2) This is looselybased on _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. The light novels of course. Thus the title. That being said, there will be **NO **story parallels. No aliens, time travelers, or espers of any kind. That said, I'm trying out a variation of Nagaru Tanigawa's writing style for the _Haruhi_ series. That style being; first person, alot of inner monologue, and more sarcasm than any one person should be allowed to think. Think! Not say! Kyon rarely voices his snarky comments, and Pyrrha will do the same! I mean, how else can that girl be so sweet in RWBY? There's no way she's that perfect. She has to have some sort of snarky, cynical side that she keeps under wraps. Or maybe I'm projecting myself onto her. How do you think I get through my day? I can't go thirty minutes without thinking something snarky about my surroundings!

I don't know how long this will be. The _Melancholy _portion of the story may last 4 or 5 parts, and if I like it enough I may take it beyond that.

Side note: What is wrong with me? I am writing so many freaking stories for RWBY at once that it's slowly killing me. Well, maybe not killing me. But it is driving me crazy! Oh well. I have fun with it, so I can't complain. Just kinda letting you guys know why my stories are taking so long to write: because I'm writing like 12. Or more. More sounds more likely.

Fun Fact: I picked up my first pair of glasses yesterday. I CAN SEE!

Fun Fact 2.0: I also had orientation for work, yesterday, and I should be getting my schedule today. That's right! I'm not unemployed anymore! I FINALLY FOUND A JOB! My Melancholy has turned into excitement again!

Till Next Time!


	2. PSA: Patreon!

PSA: Creating Worlds of Adventure, One Word at a Time. (!)

Sorry if I got some hopes up. Nothing new for any stories tonight. My sincerest apologies. Don't worry, I'm currently working on Witch Hunter Ruby, The Downward Spiral, The Melancholy of Jaune Arc, Helvetica Standard, Eternity Rising (yes, that story is still happening), and, yes, I even have some ideas for the next Team RWBY Plays (we gonna go _old school_ in the next chapter!)

But I do have something important to talk about; ! I've been writing for a very long time in my eyes; 11 years. I was ten years old when I first put pen to paper (well, more like finger to keyboard.) Don't worry; _none_ of those stories exist anymore. In that time, I have learned a lot about what my style is, what I like and don't like, how to personify characters and make them feel more real (at least I hope so), and I went from not being able to come up with a decent plot to save my life, all the way to thinking a plot out so much that I want to make myself by the brain. Not the neck; the brain. Don't ask how, but I'm sure I could find a way.

I spent the first six years of my writing trying out different styles, POVs, character archetypes, and plotting methods. 2012 was an interesting year, because unlike most writers I know (which is you lovely people! :D) I did a backwards transition; most start with fan fiction and work their way to original content. I saw fan fiction as a challenge; what would happen if I limited myself to someone else's rules? So, I first delved into fanfiction. My Little Pony fan fiction no less. Don't judge. November, 2013, I discovered RWBY. I don't know why I took as long as I did, since I was already watching Rooster Teeth content, but, eh, better late than never. December, I made this Fanfiction account and started writing RWBY fanfiction. The rest, as they say, is history.

But during all of that, including the last 3 years of fanfiction, I've still been writing original content. I've even been asked by a few of you if you could read it. Sorry, I wasn't able to allow that. I'm sure you've seen a plethora of mistakes in my fanfiction, and the reason for that is because I have no intention of publishing content based on someone else's work. My original work, on the other hand, usually sits on my computer for a very, very long time before I ever deem it worth being read even by one of my near by friends. I'd like to change that. For almost 2 years, I've been sitting on a near complete final draft of a book.

_**Devastation: Book One of the Shifted Universe**_

The first part of my fantasy. My fantasy, which has been in development and imagination for eight years. Eight long years I've been designing, plotting, and setting up for these stories. Now, I feel like it's time to show them to the world.

...

_EXCEPT THAT I CAN'T_.

You see, publishing costs money; that is money that I don't have, nor will I get it from my minimum wage job as the ol' McDs. That's where you guys can come in, if you want.

If you pledge a little bit to my campaign, I can slowly inch my way to finally setting up that publishing. I can pay for the cover art, maybe hire someone to edit it (I am crap at editing), pay for marketing, cover the publishing cost, and maybe have a little left over to pay some bills. Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

Most campaigns offer some sort of bonus to patrons. I would very much like to do that as well. However, I am an idiot and know not what to offer you guys. So, not only would it mean the world to me if you donated, but I would also love to hear what _you_ want! Tell me what you want from me in return, and if it's within the realm of possibility, I'll add it as a goal. Does that sound fair? I hope it does. I'm new at this, so pardon me if I seem somewhat...naive?

You can find my link on my profile page. Please do me a favor and check it out. :D

Well, till next time!

-Tyler M. Terry (HolyOrdersOtaku)


	3. Melancholy: Part 2

The Melancholy: Part 2

* * *

I'm sure I mentioned how lonely I was before coming into high school. Don't worry; I'm not going to go into that depressing spiel again. I just wanted to cover a few more, ah, basics about the current state of my social personality. See, in order to display a good personality for others to befriend you easily, you need to already have a good social standing. Not the kind that I clearly have, which is technically aristocracy, but rather, I mean that you need to be charismatic, friendly, carry yourself with confidence, and you need a few friends. Sounds easy, right?

Well, no one ever says this about the whole thing, but that whole "having a few friends" part carries just a _bit_ more weight than the others. The charisma and friendly state of being, as well as the confidence, can be easily faked. I know. I do it all the time!

Was that too depressing? Sorry.

But, it's true! I can fake those well enough because I'm always with my family during large social events. I observed the formalities, learned the smile, and echoed the same tired old "How do you do?" to every person I meet.

That being said, I am so happy that I met Jaune. Out of all the people I could have become friends with, which actually looks to be near a whopping _zero_ of individuals, he couldn't pick up on the subtle brokenness of my lonely personality. He doesn't ignore it, he doesn't work around it, and he certainly doesn't ask me about it. This is simply because he is so pure and innocent to the point of being blissfully ignorant. I may even go so far as to say he's an idiot, though that would be mean and I honestly don't believe that. If anything he's mildly autistic, and that's completely fine. Truthfully, I probably have some sort of social handicap. That or I accidentally visited Web M.D. a few too many times.

Just once, actually, but trust me; don't use it. It's like TV Tropes, but everything leads to cancer and brain tumors.

Anyway, as I was saying, it turns out that Jaune is actually quite an interesting person. Most people don't seem to think so, but having had zero experience with any sort of true social interaction, I found quite a lot more to be interesting than most people would. That's why I'm not people. I'm Pyrrha!

The first day of school was on a Monday, and every day during that first week, I found out several interesting facts about the good Mr. Arc.

Monday: Jaune is, surprisingly, even more socially awkward than I am. He's probably just as depraved as I am, but he lacks the skills to fake a social personality. He only started talking to me because he said he was, and I quote, "Not uncomfortable with me." I don't know how any other girl would take that, but to me it was the equivalent of being told I'm pretty. I'll allow it.

Tuesday: Jaune can cook, and is surprisingly good at it. On our way to the cafeteria for lunch, I noticed that he wasn't getting a tray. Out of his bag, he pulled out a small blue container. Inside was a lunch that he prepared for himself that morning, and it was an interesting concoction of roasted beef and steamed vegetables. He even allowed me to try a bite. He may be a man, but based on this he'd make a great wife.

Wednesday: I pursued the fact that he could cook. Since my family is well off, I've actually never cooked for myself ever. I could probably burn water. It turns out that Jaune has a lot of older sisters, each of them talented in their own right. One of his elder sisters is apparently employed as a chef somewhere and taught him how to cook. Frankly, I don't know if I should be impressed or jealous. Can I be both?

Thursday: Jaune is terrible at history. Strikingly so. I mean, it's not that strange for a student to be bad at one or two school subjects, but he's so bad that it makes me wonder how he passed the history portion of the entrance exam. I may tutor him. Or Tudor him. Ha, history! Ah...that was a dumb joke.

Today is Friday, and I just learned that Jaune isn't the only person from his old middle school to have moved up to Beacon High School. He apparently was unaware of this, considering BHS is actually one of the larger local high schools. We were walking down the hall on our way to the vending machines to buy some juice boxes and snack. It is worth mentioning that, even though Jaune remembered his wallet after Monday, I made it my business to buy him whatever he wanted from the vending machine; bless him, he forces himself to buy the cheapest items on my account. Trust me, Jaune; my family is not hurting for cash. I digress.

As we were returning from our food run, we turned the corner and I suddenly found myself on the floor with apple juice all over my blazer. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," said a low, calm, even, masculine voice.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention," I replied. I glanced up and came face to face with what I might describe as the most feminine boy I've ever seen. Sure, he was wearing a boy's uniform and had a boy's voice, but his face was covered in skin that was so smooth that I began to feel somewhat envious. And his hair, holy Lord, his _hair_! It was jet black; like SR-71 black! And it was straight, long, and very, _very_ pretty, contrasted only by a single streak of pink on the left side. In fact, his voice and uniform were the only markers that told me that he was in fact a _he_. There are women who'd kill to have such features! He gave me a small smile and offered me his hand to help me up. I, of course, graciously accepted. Jaune was cute, but this boy was gorgeous. There is no way he isn't taken. "Th-thank you," I stuttered.

Jaune stood there for a second before handing me a handkerchief. "Here," he said. I thanked him. He turned to the other boy and smiled. "Ren! I didn't know you'd come to Beacon!" He gave the other boy, whose name was apparently Ren, a friendly hug. I felt like pouting; he hasn't hugged _me_ yet! Though, in his defense, it's only been five days since we met.

Ren returned Jaune's affection, thou in a much more self controlled way, and he was slower about his movements. He seemed the type to move at his own pace apart from those around him. "Well," he answered. "I didn't plan to come here. I agreed to go here because this is where Nora wanted to study." _I knew it! _I screamed internally. _He is taken! I wonder who this Nora is? She's very lucky._ I myself wasn't interested in, well, having him. No, I was just curious on whether he was single or not. I did mention how good looking he was, right? Aside from myself, any girl would be _insane _to leave this boy all alone. Hopefully, this Nora was worthy of his apparent attention. To go to a school _other than your main choice_ is a pretty gutsy move.

But, I'm slightly biased in these thoughts. That, and they're shallow. I came to every conclusion about Ren based entirely on his attractiveness. For all I know, he and Nora could be old childhood friends, or some other such thing.

Still, I wonder what his first choice of school was?

"Nora's here too?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded. "She left earlier to go the vending machines, but hasn't come back yet. I wanted to find her before class started again." He shrugged. "Plus, she's got my drink for break."

"Incoming~!" cried a high pitched female voice. I swear, it looked like a cloud of dust racing towards us. I panicked and inadvertently grabbed Jaune's arm and screamed right as this wall of dust stopped right in front of us. The dust, and maybe a little debris, cleared to reveal a shorter girl. She had red hair, a bust that rivaled my own, and a wide grin that shined brighter than the sun. Dear lord, it's blinding! Why are you so happy! Happy is good, but you've turned it into a crime! "Sorry I'm late, Ren~!" she said in a sing songy voice. Those vending machines didn't have what you asked for, so I rushed to the other side of the school to get them." In her arms, and just now being brought to my attention, was a pile of plastic wrapped snacks and juice boxes.

She handed Ren a package of fruit snacks and a juice box, as well as a small pile of change; that was apparently all he wanted. That left the _rest_ of the massive pile of snacks for herself. How much sugar does one girl need? Does she eat like this all the time? How is she not morbidly obese? If ate even a third of that I'd have to walk up the hill to school twice a day to burn the calories off. I really don't like walking up it _once_.

The girl quickly tore into a package of cookies and seemingly swallowed them whole before turning and noticing Jaune. "Jaune!" she bellowed, dropping everything in her arms to hug him violently, and then she returned to her previous stance and picked up all of her snacks. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

Jaune smiled. "I'm sure I told you that this was the school I was applying to."

"Really?" she said, swallowing a package of gummy bears. "I don't remember." Her eyes turned towards me. "Who's your girlfriend."

Jaune did a spit take and looked at me, only now noticing that I was clinging to his arm. Though, I also was unaware until this moment. We quickly stepped away from each other. "Sh-she's just a new friend I've made. That's all. Pyrrha, this is Nora," Jaune introduced us.

"Hello," I said politely with a blush on my face.

"Nice to meetcha!" Nora replied.

"So..." I began. "You must be Ren's, uh, girlfriend?"

Nora laughed. "Nope."

"Oh?" Huh, that's actually kind of surprising. "I'm sorry I just assumed that you two were together. He said he came here because you wanted to be at this school and all that."

"Well, we _are_ best friends!" Nora gripped Ren in a tight hug. Tight enough to cut off circulation, really, but Ren simply gave a small, happy smile. "We've been together ever since we were kids! Just, you know, not _together _together."

I wanted so bad to shake my head. Being stuck in the friend zone must be a terrible thing. I mean, I've never experienced it before, nor have I done it to someone else, but seriously; that boy must really care for her to have chosen to ignore his first choice of school. I turned to Ren and gave him a bright smile, mentally cheering him on. You'll get her some day! If she won't take you, then I'll break her legs!

Huh...that was uncharacteristically violent of me to think. I barely know these two.

The bell rang, signaling the end of break. Luckily, we have five minutes to return to class before the next bell rings to signal the start of the next period. "We'd better get going," Jaune said. "Maybe we'll see you later?"

"Absolutely!" Nora cried. She waved an enthusiastic "bye" before disappearing in another cloud of dust as she raced towards her classroom. I turned to see Ren shaking his head, yet he still had that happy smile on his face. I don't know what you see in this girl at the moment, Ren, but know that I'm cheering for you. He waved bye and gave us some brief parting words before he slowly followed Nora. He really did move at his own pace, it seemed.

Jaune chuckled. "I love those guys," he said.

"I take it you've known them for a while?" I asked

"Since my first year of middle school, really." He looked at his watch. "We'd better get back to class." Nodding, we began to make our way back.

* * *

The final bell rang, ending the school day, and I stood up to prepare to leave. I noticed that Jaune pulled his phone out and a smile crept on his lips. He walked over to me and smiled nervously. "Do...do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

I froze in place. Tomorrow? As in, Saturday? The weekend? That tomorrow? No! As a matter of fact, I have _nothing _to do tomorrow! "I'm free," I said in an even tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe come with me tomorrow."

Go with you? Tomorrow? I felt angels singing holy hymns descending upon me. Hark, there I saw a grand archangel, and she smiled upon me and said in an immaculate, godly voice, "Go! Be with him!" I felt like there was a version of me dressed as a cheerleader somewhere in my head standing next to this holy angel, chanting repeatedly for me to say yes and go with Jaune to...where ever he wanted to go! I honestly didn't care, so long as I went!

But I couldn't allow that enthusiasm to seep through my real voice. That would make me sound desperate or something. I mean, I am desperate, but he _can't _know that I'm socially depraved. At least, not that bad. "Sure," I said. I gave him my personal cell phone number. "Just send me a text on when and where to meet."

He nodded. "Of course!" He typed in my contact information before racing out the door. "See ya tomorrow!"

I walked home that evening in a state of bliss. Maybe he was asking me out on a date? I didn't know for sure what he was really asking, but that seemed like a likely concept. I mean, I don't really know if he's good boyfriend material or not, but I've never had a boyfriend before so this could be a very helpful experience. But, if that's the case, what in the world should I wear tomorrow? The weather was going to be warm tomorrow, so maybe a sun dress? A skirt and blouse perhaps? Should I wear leggings? No, too hot for that. Open toed sandals, perhaps? Yeah, that sounds appropriate. What underwear should I wear? I mean, he's not going to see them, hopefully, but it's still something to consider, isn't it? Or am I over thinking it? Gah! I don't know!

Thus were my thoughts on the way home. What I was certain of was that I was going to have a great time. Just me and Jaune, walking the city streets. Shopping, eating, maybe a visit to an arcade. You know, typical high school activites. And it would just be me and Jaune.

* * *

So, there I found myself; standing in front of the Central Train Station where we were meeting up. I was wearing a white sundress with white open toed sandals, my hair was tied into a pony tail, I had a small red purse that contained my wallet, and standing in front of me was Jaune. Yet, I couldn't help but have a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"Heya, Pyrrha! How ya doing~!" cried the short, orange haired Nora, wearing a pink tank top and white shorts with white and pink running shoes. She was bouncing up and down excitedly as she greeted me, standing next to Ren. He was wearing a green short sleeved button up shirt with breast pockets on each side, unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath, and a pair of off white eggshell trousers and black shoes. He gave me an apologetic look; he must have known what I was hoping for.

And Jaune gave us all an oblivious smile. "All right!" he said happily. "Now that we're all here, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Poor Pyrrha. She only wanted to spend a day with Jaune, but no, Nora and Ren just _have _to be there. Oh well, it's not all that bad. I mean, she's _obviously _going to become friends with all of them, so it'll work out. Eventually.

I feel like I could have done more in this chapter, but I didn't. For that I'm sorry. I'll get more of this written out eventually though, so fret not. We'll continue Pyrrha's melancholic story at a future date!

Leave a review to let me know what you think!

Next time: Melancholy Part 3!

Side note: Friendly reminder of my page. I feel bad for putting it in its own chapter for almost _every_ story I have, but as you may have noticed, I wanted to spread the word and try to find some help. Or, you can give me some feedback on what you think I should do. Editing I'm doing with the help of some friends IRL, so I don't have to spend exteme amounts of money on, but everything else I need still costs money. I'll probably need about $$150-$200 before I'm done. I might be overestimating it. I hope I am.

Fun Fact: I have a 9 hour shift tomorrow. I'm gonna be tired as hell. And I also have to work the day after, though its only a 7 hour shift.


End file.
